


Have It Your Way

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Banter, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kirk's A+ snark, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Kirk works at Burger King to make some extra money for college which is pretty lame on its own, but that also means having to deal with the obnoxious frat boys on campus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Justice era but takes place in a modern setting because cellphones and shit.

It's Friday night and Kirk is currently pulling a twelve hour shift. More money for him, but along with it came more stress. Thankfully, the night was almost over for him and all he wanted to do was go back to his dorm and fall asleep for thirty years. But, of course, working at a Burger King so close to campus meant having to tailor to the needs of the obnoxious and inebriated. That part of the job Kirk could do without.

The whole place was pretty much dead considering it was nearly midnight and most of the college kids were back at their dorms or fraternities getting wasted. The only exception was the trio of loud frat boys coming in through the entrance just as Kirk was cleaning up one of the tables. Kirk's gaze shifted over wearily towards the sound of booming laughter and heaved a groaning sigh. It was the last people Kirk wanted to see tonight, especially this close to closing time, but his manager would be pissed if he turned away paying customers.

Kirk stopped what he was doing and walked back to the front counter as the three guys laughed and carried on. Kirk watched as they made their way over to him. James, Lars, and Jason were their names and they were members of the biggest fraternity on campus. They had heckled him at the beginning of the semester to join them, saying he was the type of guy that'd fit in, but Kirk declined. He came to college to learn. Not party.

Now ever since he turned them down they'd go out of their way to tease him or bother him during inappropriate times, much like what they were about to do. Sure, maybe they're genuinely hungry and want something to eat, but there's literally a McDonald's and Jack-in-the-Box right across the street. Yet they chose to come here while Kirk was working. Funny how that always happens.

“Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you tonight?” Kirk greeted habitually as the three boys approached the counter.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite little employee,” Lars teased, smirking as he drummed his hands on the countertop. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah, dude. At my job of all places. _Crazy_ …” Kirk remarked with dry sarcasm. He looked between Lars and James. “What do you guys want?”

“To eat, of course,” James cracked, snorting with laughter.

“I meant what do you want on the menu,” Kirk reiterated, rolling his eyes.

“What would you recommend?” Jason asked politely, leaning against the counter and flashing Kirk a smile.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Kirk deadpans and he looks dead inside. “Nothing is good here and I wouldn't recommend _anything_ based solely on the fact that all this crap shortens your life expectancy.”

“Yeah, well, who wants to live forever,” Jason responded and this time he winks at Kirk unbeknownst to the other two.

Kirk's eyes shift nervously away from Jason as he tried to suppress a blush. Even though Kirk found them annoying and insufferable on occasion, he couldn't deny the fact that they were all kind of cute. Especially Jason who was a lot more tolerable than his friends and only ever seemed to just be along for the ride more than anything else. Still, there were those passive little flirts here and there that Kirk would rather just forget right now.

“Can you guys just please order something? I don't wanna be here all night,” Kirk sighed, begging to be put out of his misery.

“Aw, come on. Don't you like us?” Lars asked, feigning hurt.

“If you give us a chance we'll show you just how much _we_ like _you_ ,” James teased, flashing Kirk a cocky smirk.

“It'll be the best night of your life,” Lars singsonged.

“Guys, I'm fucking starving! Let's just order already,” Jason cut in, sparing Kirk from his obnoxious friends.

Truth is, Jason didn't like them flirting with Kirk. So maybe his intentions were a little more selfish. But Kirk was thankful all the same and was relieved when Lars and James actually listened and placed their order. He gave them their cups and watched as they went over to the soda fountain, shoving each other along the way. The only other people who had been working alongside Kirk had dipped out fifteen minutes ago since it was so close to closing time, leaving Kirk to prepare the whole order. Which wasn't a big deal. It was fast food.

He whipped everything up in no time flat, only messing up once, and made sure it was all up to par. Sometimes closing shift would turn the fryers down low and the fries would come out all soggy and cold, but everything seemed good. Good being the operative word. Sure, Kirk's eaten this crap before on occasion, but he tried not to make it a habit like most college kids who were too lazy or too busy to prepare their own meals. Blowing up like a balloon and getting acne were things Kirk was trying to avoid. Among other things at college.

Usually he just calls out the order number, but something tells Kirk none of them are going to listen, so what was the point? They were the only other people in here. Kirk carried the tray of food out to their table and set it down in the middle before them. He was getting ready to walk away when Lars called out to him.

“Aren't you going to set our orders in front of us?” Lars asked whimsically, trying to get under Kirk's skin.

“This is a Burger King. Not the fucking Olive Garden,” Kirk griped.

Kirk hated the teasing sometimes and, sure, it was kind of annoying, but he had to admit that it was also mildly amusing in an irritating way. It was like a playful rivalry between him and the three men. If he couldn't take their shit or fire back with his own comebacks then he'd probably be more pissed, but it was whatever. Kirk wasn't sensitive like most people. Besides, they were cute and Kirk quite enjoyed the attention.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask,” James piped up, drawing Kirk's gaze over towards him. “Aren't you supposed to be wearing a hair net? Does that mean you're violating the health code or something right now?”

“Dude, I'm outta here in thirty minutes. I'm not about to tie back my hair and stuff it all into a hair net for _one_ order,” Kirk explained morosely.

But what he really wanted to say was _I fucking hate hair nets and I don't need you guys taking pictures and posting me on your snapchats_.

“ _Alright_ ,” James said slowly, unconvinced. “But if I find a hair in my burger, I'm suing!”

“Oh please, you've eaten worse shit before James,” Jason chastised, taking a bite of his burger.

Kirk rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night and walked away. He went to go grab a spray bottle and a rag to finish wiping down the rest of the tables while Lars, James, and Jason laughed and ate their food. It didn't take him long to clean the tables, he'd gotten most of them before they showed up, but he still had to put all the chairs on top of the tables and mop the floor. So he'd probably be staying a little bit after twelve regardless.

Either way, Kirk carried on with his tasks, turning off the neon signs and flipping the chairs upside down on the tables. By the time he finished cleaning the tables and stacking the chairs, it was fifteen minutes to midnight. Kirk glanced over at the booth the three men were eating at, noting that they were almost done, and actually _thanked_ the heavens. He might not have to stay _too_ long afterwards after all, assuming he leaves bathroom duty to the morning crew. Which he is because fuck that.

His mind went through mental gymnastics as he read off the checklist in his head.

_Marissa cleaned up the prep station and put most of the ingredients away before she left so I don't really need to worry about that. Tony sweeped behind the counter earlier, might have to double check that. Dining area needs mopping and trash has to be emptied. Fuck..._

What was his manager thinking he'd be fine on his own for an entire hour on a Friday night? Business had died around eleven, but Kirk was expected to clean everything up by twelve while he still had the possibility of serving customers? The stress and minimum wage wasn't worth it, to be honest, but he was college kid and he had more important things to worry about than income right now. Like his grades… Or the fact that Jason had been staring at him for five minutes now.

Kirk stepped away for a moment to go grab a mop and bucket from the closet in the back and, sure enough, when he returned Jason's eyes were following him. What made it painfully obvious was the fact that Jason was trying, and failing, to be subtle about it too. Lars even barked at him when he wasn't paying attention to one of his anecdotes. Kirk pretended not to notice as he started mopping the floor. Though he did smile a little.

Kirk was rushing to get this all finished before midnight, leading to him mop like a madman, which meant his attention was no longer focused of Jason's gaze. Kirk covered about half the place, forgoing wet floor signs because they were pointless at this time. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't realize the three guys were leaving until he heard Lars and James make a commotion from across the dining area.

He watched as they clambered out of the booth they were sitting at and stumbled off towards the door. Jason took his time, looking over at Kirk then back to his friends. Kirk sighed, taking in the sight of the mess they had made, and felt himself die a little inside. He propped the mop up against the wall, and made his way over towards the booth. But before Kirk could trouble himself with cleaning the table up, Jason cut in and gestured Kirk away.

“I got it,” Jason assured, clasping Kirk on the shoulder briefly. He gave him a little smile and motioned him away. “You got enough shit to worry about.”

“You're a lot more generous than your friends,” Kirk remarked with dry wit.

“I'm sorry if they were assholes to you,” Jason apologised.

“Nothing I'm not used to,” Kirk said with a noncommittal shrug. “There are worse people who come through here.”

“To be fair, I think they only tease you ‘cus they like you,” Jason explained as he piled all the trash onto the tray. “They think you're cute when you're all riled up.”

“Does that include you too?” Kirk inquired wistfully.

Jason looked back at Kirk with a somewhat perplexed expression. Despite the fact Kirk could get sassy on occasion, he was still pretty meek and not particularly confrontational when it came to matters like this. Hence why Jason was so surprised by the question. What trivialized the situation further is the fact that Kirk was staring at him expectantly. Almost serious, in a way. Jason was taken aback.

“Well, I mean--”

“Jason! Quit flirting with your boyfriend and take us home already!” Lars barked, hanging in the doorway of the entrance.

“I swear they're children,” Jason groaned. Jason sighed and picked up the tray to toss the garbage away. “Alright, I'm coming! Hold your horses.”

Kirk’s shoulders sloped down, only slightly disappointed that he didn't get to hear what Jason had to say. Though, the answer was quite obvious to Kirk if he were being honest. Jason pivoted a little and gave Kirk an apologetic smile.

“I gotta go. I'll seeya later,” Jason dismissed and walked over towards the garbage to empty the tray and set it on top of the trash can.

“Yeah, seeya,” Kirk replied.

He watched Jason leave, waving goodbye when the other man turned around and smiled at him. Kirk reached into his back pocket to pull his phone out and checked the time. It was eleven fifty-three and he still had half the place to mop as well as take out the trash.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Kirk swore under his breath.

Kirk thought for a moment that if he just half-assed it he could get out of here pretty fast. It's pretty unlikely his manager will even notice. He could probably get away with it, to be honest. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and went back to mopping as fast as he could. Kirk just mopped in the most noticeable areas and ignored the finer nooks and crannies. When he was done, he dumped out the dirty water and put the supplies back into the cleaning cupboard.

Afterwards, he walked around to each individual garbage receptacle and gathered up the trays to stow them away, being careful not to slip and break his neck. Thankfully, most of the floor was nearly dry already. Kirk made his back to the front counter, hands on his hips, and looked around wearily.

“Now for the fun part,” Kirk muttered to himself.

The trash back in the prep station was already pretty much emptied, aside from a few random bits of lettuce that had fallen on the ground, so Kirk only had the four cans out in the dining area to worry about. He set out, roll of new garbage bags in hand, and collected up all the trash. Luckily none of the bags had ripped open or leaked, as rare as that is, so it took Kirk even less time to clean up. He tied up each bag and carried them out one by one to the dumpster out back.

It was pretty chilly outside and Kirk, being the genius that he is, forgot to bring a jacket with him. A shudder made him twitch and goosebumps broke out over his arms as he hoisted the bags into the dumpster. The whole thing reeked out spoiled food and other unpleasant things that didn't bode too well for his nose. It was probably Kirk's least favorite aspect of the job, personally. Customers sucked, sure, but man was garbage duty an assault on his senses.

He hurried back inside where it was warm and put fresh trash bags in each can. He stopped to think if there was anything else he needed to do before he started closing up. Everything was more or less taken care of other than the bathrooms, but fuck that. He checked his phone again and it was now seven minutes past twelve. Not too shabby, if Kirk says so. He thought it'd be much later considering the fact that Lars, James, and Jason had swung by. He'll have to thank Marissa on Monday for taking care of most of the prep station stuff.

With everything pretty much cleaned and put away, Kirk went around and shut off all the lights, appliances, and locked the place up. He hates that he didn't bring a fresh change of clothes because now he feels, not only cold, but icky as well. It also didn't help that Kirk was all sweaty after carrying those heavy trash bags either. His hair was sticking to the sides of his face and the chill in the air made his skin feel ice cold to the touch.

Kirk looked around the parking lot, then checked his phone. He sent a text to his to his co-worker Todd, who was supposed to be his ride back to the dorms tonight, but of course Kirk got a painfully inebriated response in return. _Great_. He should've known better. Todd was a total flake and on top of that it was Friday. So now he had no ride home, it was past midnight, he was freezing, and everyone he knew was getting wasted. It really sucked not having a car sometimes.

_Maybe I should invest in a bike or skateboard._

Kirk pushed out a heavy sigh, noticing his breath was somewhat visible, and started to cut through the parking lot to get to the main road. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets to try and keep them warm and went on his way. Just as he was about to reach the sidewalk a hand wrapped around Kirk's arm. He nearly jumped out of his skin, believing he'd be all alone this late at night, and spun around quickly. It was Jason who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“Jesus Christ Jason, you gave me a heart attack!” Kirk bemoaned, pushing at the other man's shoulder.

“Sorry!” Jason laughed, amused by how flustered Kirk was.

“What are you doing back here?” Kirk asked, face creasing in confusion.

“Just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Jason stated, sparing a glance up and down Kirk’s body. “You got a ride back?”

“Not anymore. My ride totally bailed on me,” Kirk said with a huff.

“Well, if you want I could take you back to campus,” Jason said after a beat.

“I wouldn't want to impose…” Kirk began to say.

“You're not, dude. I wouldn't have offered otherwise if I didn't want to,” Jason told him earnestly.

“It's no big deal. I can walk back,” Kirk assured, feigning a polite smile because he felt weird. Like he was a beggar.

“But campus is, like, a mile away… And it's freezing,” Jason surmised. He looked at Kirk, who was trying his best to not seem so eager to accept his request, and sighed. “I'm not gonna leave you alone this late at night. So either you come with me or I'm just gonna have to walk you home myself.”

“Okay, fine,” Kirk relented, but his stubborn demeanor wasn't convincing and he knew it. “But this doesn't mean you or your friends are getting a discount or anything.”

“You know, I wasn't even gonna ask,” Jason said, holding his hands up in surrender as he cracked an amused smile.

Kirk shook his head and brushed past Jason towards the other man's car. He felt awkward asking for, or even accepting, a ride from someone like Jason. It felt unannounced and rude even though Jason was the one offering. It also doesn't help that Kirk has a massive crush on Jason either. It gave him more of a chance to make a fool of himself. Before he could reach Jason's car, he was stopped once again by a hand around his arm.

“You're as cold as ice,” Jason pointed out, shrugging off his leather jacket with haste. “Here, take my jacket.”

“Jason--”

“I insist,” Jason said, handing over the garment without a second thought.

Kirk gave Jason a look as if he was trying to convey the fact that he _wasn't_ a damsel in distress, but damn did Kirk enjoy the attention and special treatment. He pulled the leather jacket on, instantly warming up since Jason’s body heat still lingered a little, and followed Jason to his car. Kirk hopped inside with Jason doing the same shortly after.

It was warm inside Jason's car and it got even more warm when Jason fired up the engine and switched the heater on. A shiver trembled through Kirk's body as it regulated the shift in temperature, prompting him to melt back into his seat. It felt great to finally sit down and relax a little. If Kirk wasn't so nervous around Jason, he could probably fall asleep right here and now with how comfortable his body is, but he didn't.

Because the thought of being alone with Jason in his car made Kirk's stomach feel queasy in all the right ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk settled into Jason's car, feeling the engine revving underneath him as Jason backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. Kirk reached over and made sure to buckle himself up before they got onto the main road just in case. There was no one out on the road this late, but you never know.

Jason switched on the radio to some local rock station but turned the volume down low so as not to disturb Kirk. He figured the brunette had a long day and loud music was the last thing he needed blaring in his ears. The drive was mostly silent, save for the music, but that was mostly because either man didn't know what to say. It was only a five, ten minute tops, drive back to campus so striking up conversation was kind of pointless.

That's not to say neither of them _didn't_ want to talk. Kirk was still curious about what Jason's answer from the question earlier was and so many things were on Jason's mind as well. It sort of made Jason wish Kirk was a little more stubborn that way they could've walked and talked with each other all the way to campus. But this was just as well, he supposed. He didn't want to make Kirk feel uncomfortable if he said something stupid or out of line.

Both of them sat in silence, staring straight out the windshield as Jason drove almost painfully slow. It's like he was purposely prolonging the ride just so he could be around Kirk longer. Which Kirk didn't necessarily mind, seeing as he quite liked Jason's presence, but it made this awkward tension between them linger in the air. It was both exciting and excruciating.

Kirk tried ignoring the tension and instead burrowed himself further into the seat and into Jason's jacket as well. Now that the car was heating up it was almost _too_ hot, boiling even, with Jason's leather jacket on, but Kirk refused to take it off. For one, he didn't want to offend Jason and second, he honestly didn't want to. It could be a hundred degrees and Kirk would still wear it. He liked that it smelt like Jason.

It smelt of motor oil, cologne, and something that was unmistakably _Jason_. Kirk felt like one of those jock's girlfriends who always wore their letterman jackets that were way too big for their bodies. Kirk kind of enjoyed the idea of being bundled up in Jason's jacket and having his scent all over him. Kirk turned his head slightly and buried his nose into the leather to breathe Jason in. He tried to be sneaky about it as he did, pretending that he was just looking wistfully out the passenger side window as cologne wafted towards his nose.

He can just imagine wrapping himself up in a blanket with nothing but the smell of Jason all over it after spending the night with him. He'd probably wake up alone, but that only means he'd be able to stretch his entire body against Jason's bed as he burrowed further into the warm plush covers. Kirk shifted in his seat a little just thinking about it, drawing the attention of Jason over towards him in the process.

“You okay?” Jason asked, taking Kirk's fidgeting as a bad sign.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine,” Kirk reassured, giving him a smile.

It was the first thing either of them had said during the whole ride, but it wasn't as jarring as Kirk thought it would. It was nice that Jason was paying enough attention to sort of keep a gauge on Kirk's mood. Kirk glanced over at Jason who stared out the windshield. It wasn't much longer until they were back on campus and Jason was pulling into the student parking lot. This isn't where Jason left his car normally, but he was just dropping Kirk off closer to his dorm.

Jason shifted his car into park and killed the engine, signifying the end of the ride, but neither of them made a move or said a word. Kirk didn't want to leave Jason's car just yet and Jason wasn't adamant on ushering Kirk out either. They sat there for a few moments after, with Jason gripping the steering wheel slightly and Kirk fiddling with the zipper on Jason's leather jacket. It seemed Jason was waiting for Kirk to say something, so Kirk figured it was a good time to bring up the question that had been on his mind for the past half hour.

“Hey, Jason?” Kirk asked meekly.

“Yeah?” Jason replied, looking over at Kirk.

“You never answered my question earlier before you left,” Kirk brought up, glancing at Jason nervously.

“Oh? Um, what was it again?” Jason inquired, sounding truly at a loss.

“You said Lars and James tease me because they like me and think I'm cute,” Kirk explained, messing with the hem of one long leather sleeve. “I was wondering if you felt that way too.”

“I do, but not in the same way,” Jason answered honestly.

That really wasn't the response Kirk had been hoping for or expecting, but he figured he must've just been reading the signals all wrong. After all, Jason was probably just trying to be friendly to atone for his friends actions, but still… All the looks and flirting had to have meant more than what they were at face value. Instead, all Kirk felt was slightly let down by the news.

“Oh,” Kirk said bereftly as his shoulders slumped a little.

“Whaddya mean _oh_? It's a good thing you nimrod,” Jason encouraged with a laugh. “Lars and James are just messing around with you. I thought it was more obvious how I felt with all the hints I was dropping.”

“It's not obvious to me,” Kirk said in a huff, shooting Jason a somewhat annoyed look. “All three of you are confusing as hell. I can't tell when you're serious or just teasing.”

To this, Jason could only shake his head and chuckle to himself as Kirk stared on obtusely. Kirk looked so cute when he was flustered and Jason now understood why Lars and James teased him so. His cheeks would turn all pink and his voice would rise in exasperation, but there was no sassy quip this time. Suddenly the car felt very small to Kirk and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this after all.

“Would you like me to enlighten you then?” Jason inquired, taking off his seatbelt so he could turn to Kirk.

Kirk didn't respond. He was at a loss for words as Jason leaned over and unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted as close to him as he possibly could. Kirk's heart seemed to speed up and his face felt like it was on fire. It was too damn hot in this car and it didn't help that Jason was getting closer and closer to him. Even though he knew what was about to happen, there was nothing Kirk could do in order to prepare himself for it.

Jason grabbed the front of Kirk's uniform shirt and pulled him over the rest of the way before their lips connected in a soft kiss. Kirk seized up, body feeling rigid, as Jason's lips brushed against his. Jason moved his mouth against Kirk's, going slow and being gentle, making sure not to surprise him by slipping Kirk the tongue prematurely. In this way, Kirk seemed to melt into him as the kiss deepened, letting his body go slightly limp. Jason laid one more kiss upon Kirk's lips and sat back with a grin on his face.

“Is it obvious now?” Jason asked, voice low and husky.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Kirk trailed off, flashing a goofy crooked grin.

This time Kirk leaned in for the kiss on his own initiative, taking Jason by surprise. They kissed with more vigor now, safe in the knowledge that they were both after the same thing, and made out. The angle was kind of awkward but Kirk hardly noticed as Jason playfully nipped at his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Kirk sighed into the kiss, letting himself stop thinking for two seconds and drift away on the feeling of Jason's lips.

At some point, Jason had reached over and was caressing Kirk's thigh tenderly. His hand curled inward slightly, just barely missing Kirk's crotch, and squeezed gently at the muscle. It made Kirk squirm a little, attempting to push himself further into the contact, as he twirled his tongue against Jason's. What little contact he was getting was turning Kirk on despite his best efforts. As much as he liked the idea of going all the way with Jason, he couldn't help but feel self conscious.

When Jason cupped his hand over Kirk's groin and rubbed the heel of it against his hard on, Kirk let out a soft moan. He panicked a little, grabbing Jason by the wrist, and reluctantly pushed the other man's hand away. His hips jerked forward as he did, craving more of that contact but feeling too nervous to actually let himself just go with the flow. Kirk broke away from the kiss and smiled bashfully at a confused and equally aroused Jason.

“I don't think this is a good idea,” Kirk said, keeping Jason at bay.

“Whaddya mean? I thought this is what you wanted?” Jason questioned, trying to put two and two together.

“I do! Trust me, I'd be crazy _not_ to want you,” Kirk admitted with a giddy laugh as if coming to an epiphany.

“So what's wrong?” Jason asked, feeling at a loss.

“It's just, I don't think now is the right time. It's late and I'm still in my uniform…” Kirk explained, making excuses that did nothing to sway Jason's mind.

Jason leaned forward, cutting off Kirk's rambling with another soft kiss that left him breathless for a moment. Jason's hand went back to Kirk's thigh and caressed him gently. He pulled back to look Kirk in the eyes, smirking when he saw how wide his pupils had gotten.

“We can always take off the uniform, baby,” Jason remarked, grinning into another delicate kiss that made Kirk feel weak.

But Kirk still held out what little resistance he had and pushed at Jason's chest to keep them separated.

“Yeah, but I'm all gross and sweaty and covered in grease,” Kirk gushed, slightly exhilarated by the notion of Jason not backing down and seeing through his bullshit. “Besides, I smell like fries and that can't be much of a turn on for you.”

“You don't have to worry about being self conscious, Kirk. I don't care about all that,” Jason told him truthfully, reaching out to cup the side of Kirk's face. “But if you really don't want this right now...”

“I _do_ want it,” Kirk assured, sounding serious now that he was worried Jason's feelings were hurt.

“Then don't be so nervous. Just live in the moment,” Jason encouraged with an optimistic smile.

Kirk thought it over for a brief moment. Sure, he just worked twelve hours, he was tired, and he felt _grimey_ , but here was Jason kissing him and making him feel incredibly hot despite everything. How could he possibly turn Jason down after that? Especially when he was still hard in his pants and aching for any kind of friction at this point. He had nothing to lose, but plenty to gain all things considered. Kirk just never thought this was the way it was going to happen if him and Jason actually hooked up.

Still, Kirk was finally seeing reason and willing to put his insecurities aside if it meant Jason would at least kiss him again.

“I guess you're right…”

“Of course I am. I'm always right,” Jason boasted.

“Alright, don't let it go to your head, Casanova,” Kirk said with a roll of his eyes.

“You're so cute when you do that,” Jason commented before he leaned in and kissed Kirk.

They went back to kissing each other languidly. Jason kissed to please rather than conquer, but every so often he would lightly nip at Kirk's lips tenderly to elicit a reaction out of the smaller man. Jason's hand eventually creeped back up Kirk's leg and groped him through his pants. Kirk's hips flinched into the warm grip and rubbed himself shamelessly against Jason's palm. His pants felt so tight that the slightest touch was enough to draw a sound out of Kirk. He could feel Jason smirking against his lips, no doubt over the fact that Jason could feel Kirk's dick twitching in his hand.

Kirk reached over the middle section of the car separating them and ran his hand along Jason's thigh to mirror what he was doing. When Kirk's hand came into contact with Jason's hard on he was more or less surprised at first. He rubbed his hand over the length to get a better feel for it, coming to the conclusion that Jason was probably the biggest he's ever had. Which, I guess, wasn't saying _too_ much since Kirk didn't sleep around, but it was still impressive to him.

A couple minutes go by with them at each other's lips, kisses growing fervent as they groped at their dicks through tight jeans. Jason even wound a hand in Kirk's hair at one point to get better leverage on the kiss and to pull at his hair gently. Kirk was like an instrument in Jason's hands, fine tuned to how his hands moved and producing beautiful noises that were music to Jason's ears. Kirk broke the kiss to catch his breath.

“I'm not sure if my roommate is in or not,” Kirk brought up, thinking of places they could have sex without being disturbed.

“We can climb in the backseat,” Jason suggested. “Unless that's too trashy for you.”

“As long as you fuck me, I don't care,” Kirk admitted.

At this, Jason reached over and pulled something out of the glove box and got out of his car. Kirk followed suit, getting hit by a stiff breeze as he did, and climbed into the back seat with Jason. Kirk sat sideways on the seat, watching Jason pull his shirt over his head and undo his fly. Kirk shimmied himself out of Jason's leather jacket and took off his uniform, feeling the material slightly stick to his skin from sweat. He had to maneuver around to take his shoes and pants off but soon enough he was completely naked. Meanwhile, Jason had pulled his pants further down his thighs to free his cock.

Jason glanced over at Kirk who was sitting on his knees on the seat and taking in the sight of Jason. Jason stared back, loving how slim and smooth Kirk is. He was beautiful, even in the low light of the parking lot lamps. He beckoned Kirk over, prompting the other man to swing a leg over his lap and situate himself over Jason's groin. His ass was flush against Jason's cock and he purposely grinded on it to draw a reaction out of him.

“God damn you're sexy,” Jason praised, running his hands over Kirk's body.

Kirk placed his hands on the back rest of the seat and rubbed the his ass against Jason's hard on more deliberately, seeming to love the way Jason raised his hips into Kirk further. Jason's hands slid around Kirk's waist and squeezed the man's ass in response, getting Kirk to sit fully on his lap. Jason stared up the length of Kirk’s body, relishing how Kirk was looking down on him with such a far gone expression. He moved a hand up the small of Kirk's back and noticed that a fine sheen of sweat was already breaking out along his tan skin.

“You're burning up,” Jason commented absently, huffing out a brief chuckle. “Are you nervous?”

“Of course not,” Kirk admonished, getting only mildly defensive. “Just… _excited_. Never done it in a car before.”

“I'll try to make it memorable for you then,” Jason vowed, raising up to give Kirk a kiss.

This calmed some of Kirk's nerves and Jason took it as an opportunity to grab the things he got out of the glove compartment. The first item was a little tube of lubricant, half gone, and Kirk had to wonder what, or who, Jason used it on before him. If a spike of jealousy stabbed Kirk in the gut, he simply ignored it and focused on the more pressing matters at hand. He could ask why Jason had that in his car, but thought better of it. No sense in ruining the moment by getting possessive.

Jason drizzled some of it on his fingers, coating them generously by mixing it around a little, and reached behind Kirk. He dipped his hand between Kirk's cheeks and rubbed the tip of two fingers over the smaller man's entrance. Kirk squirmed at the initial feeling, the sensation always a little awkward for him at first, but eventually adjusted and humped himself into the contact. Jason got the hint and took it a step further.

Both digits slipped into Kirk, breaching the first bit of resistance his body put up, and slowly worked them further inside. Kirk made soft noises above him and rotated his hips somewhat to help work himself open. Jason flexed his fingers around and gently thrusted them in and out of Kirk to prepare him. Kirk wasn't a blushing virgin, but Jason didn't want to hurt him either. Besides, Kirk didn't seem to mind because he was quite enjoying himself at the moment.

Kirk gave a few experimental humps back onto Jason's fingers, thighs flexing and relaxing every time he did so. He was riding Jason's hand by the time the bigger man worked in a third finger and was even panting restlessly. A curtain of sweaty, curly hair hung in Kirk's face, shrouding the majority of his expression, but Jason still caught Kirk biting his lip in an attempt to suppress obvious moans. Jason pulled his fingers out, much to Kirk's dismay, but qwelled him with a kiss as he fumbled around for a condom.

Kirk kissed him harder than before, no doubt feeling thoroughly turned on and worked up now that having sex with Jason was pretty much confirmed, and even bit on Jason's bottom lip until he thought he might actually start to pierce skin. Jason ripped open the condom, rolled it onto his cock, and smeared it in a quick application of lube before Kirk's primal side could come through even more.

He dislodged himself from Kirk for a second, getting a quick glimpse of him, and saw just how wide his pupils were in that moment. Kirk looked like a feral animal in heat with his slim chest undulating shallowly and his hair sticking to the sides of his face, framing his features almost malevolently. If you asked Jason what sex with Kirk would be like, Jason would've guessed timid, slow, and perhaps a tad bit awkward. The man that was before him now told him that wasn't how things were going to be. Kirk was a minx. Who'd of thunk?

“C'mon, stick it inside me,” Kirk urged in an out of breath whisper, rubbing himself against the slick member.

“Stop wiggling around so much and I will,” Jason complained in a good-natured tone, almost laughing at how excited Kirk was.

“Sorry,” Kirk apologized bashfully.

Kirk slowed down the gyrations of his hips long enough for Jason to line his cock up to Kirk's entrance and teasingly circled it a little to get the smaller man whining. He didn't keep it up for long however because he could sense Kirk getting a bit restless with the teasing. Jason made it a point to press more firmly into Kirk, eliciting a pleased hum from him, and continued to raise his hips up until he felt the head of his cock breach Kirk's body.

Kirk's thighs tightened against Jason's, going rigid as he was impaled on the big member. Kirk panted, struggling for air briefly until he took initiative to lower himself down Jason's cock the rest of the way. They both let out an in sync groan, harmonizing their pleasure as they became joined as one. Kirk let out a few shaky breaths as his body stretched to fit all of Jason inside him, finding it not to be too difficult but still requiring him to take it slow for a few moments before he moved again.

Jason laid a hand against Kirk's waist while the other went to the small of his back, keeping Kirk steady as he waded through the slight discomfort of being invaded. But soon enough Kirk was moving again and even riding Jason's cock in micro thrusts. It was hard to think that just a half hour ago Kirk was sulking about in his grease stained Burger King uniform only to have him completely naked and fucking himself on Jason's cock in the back of a car right now.

After Kirk worked his way through that first initial pain, however, he steadily built up a nice rhythm and was fully committed to riding Jason's cock. It wasn’t Jason's intention to have Kirk do all the work, but Kirk's eagerness proved to be a bit more beneficial for them, all things considered. Jason didn't have a lot of maneuvers up his sleeve for fucking people in his car, after all. But Kirk wasn't about to let that stop him.

Kirk rode Jason roughly, hard enough to make the car bounce ever so slightly, as if he was trying to brute force his way to an orgasm. The thrusts were short as well, leaving Jason's cock to stab deep inside of him repeatedly. Jason sat there, watching Kirk unravel before him as the man bounced on his lap. His hair was in his face, but Jason didn't need to see the look on Kirk's face to know just how thoroughly he was enjoying himself. The moans spoke for themselves.

The noises that came out of Kirk sounded strangled and half-hearted, coming out all choked up before they could fully form. They were synced up nicely to the way Kirk was riding Jason as well. Kirk was moving around so much and getting so worked up that Jason's hands actually had a hard time gripping Kirk's body because of all the heat and sweat prickling across his skin. It wasn't until now that Jason realized just how hot it was inside his car and felt the sweat drip down his scalp.

But Kirk rode away. The atmosphere between them was close and sultry, becoming stagnant as they breathed in each other's moans. Kirk was so far gone that he fell forward to rest his head against Jason's and kiss him sloppily as a means to stifle some of his louder moans. Jason reciprocated the messy kisses, keeping up about as well as one could, and began to thrust in unison with his lover. Jason's hips were strong enough to life Kirk up pretty far, driving his cock deeper into the warm, clenching channel of Kirk's body.

The kiss is broken by an abrupt moan that wrenches itself out of Kirk, making his voice crack a little as it tapered off into an incoherent jumble of syllables. Kirk trembled against Jason's body as his grip shifted from the back rest and instead wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders. Kirk cried out, the noise sounding shrill and painful like Kirk had just gotten stabbed, and spasmed uncontrollably. Even in the heat of the moment, Jason knew what that meant.

Jason reached down and wrapped his hand around Kirk's leaking cock to stroke it vigorously as he pounded up into him. He made Kirk bounce from the force of his thrusts, jostling him further into his firm grasp. Kirk was just trying to hang onto Jason now as the other man gave Kirk a break and began to fuck him roughly. If Kirk were a little taller, his head would surely be hitting the roof of the car with how hard Jason was going. The force of it made the car shake more than ever before.

“ _Fuck_ , I'm so close,” Jason swore in a shaky breath, looking down at where their bodies connected.

He sounded so winded and out of breath with how much he was exerting, almost desperate in a way, but it didn't stop him from voicing his pleasure. Jason was groaning louder now, with Kirk perfectly mimicking him verbatim, and reached the apex of his crescendo when Kirk's body seized up and tightened around his pulsating cock. Kirk's hips twitched pathetically, fucking himself back against Jason's cock and up into his fist until came with a cry of Jason's name staining his lips.

Jason's hips stuttered as he felt Kirk's channel cling to him more persistently and his warm release spurt across his abdomen. With a an inarticulate cry of his own, Jason pumped his hips up into Kirk's tight body until he was coming. His movement was stunted as Kirk clung to him tightly, refuting to let go as they both trembled through their orgasmic aftershocks, but in the end it was still enough for both of them. It was so good that Jason still felt like he was coming even moments after emptying himself inside the condom.

They sat there catching their breaths for what felt like the longest time, with Kirk more or less a boneless heap in Jason's lap. Now that they were coming down from their orgasms, the heat that had built up in Jason's car was almost unbearable. They were both covered in sweat and their long hair stuck to them in various places, making them look so incredibly debauched. It was too much for Jason so he cracked open the door a little to let in some of the cool night air.

Unfortunately for them, the windows were so fogged up from their excessive panting and fervent breathing that neither of them realized the audience they had gathered during their coupling. Jason had grabbed a towel he kept on hand for whenever his windshield was frosted over just in time to cover their more intimate areas before Jason's door was being pulled wide open. Much to Kirk and Jason's chagrin, Lars and James were standing outside with their phones out to record the risqué tableaux while chanting and cackling like a couple of hyenas.

“Kirk and Jason sitting in a tree! _F-U-C-K-I-N-G!_ ” They sang over and over like children.

“Get the fuck outta here, dicks!” Jason squawked, trying his best to cover Kirk up.

“It looks like the only one getting dicked tonight is ol’ Kirky boy over here,” James commented, no doubt getting some good footage for his snapchat story.

“Shut the _fucking_ door you assholes!” Kirk yelled, voice cracking with how strained the syllables came out.

This seemed to break Lars and James out of their stupor and they actually listened, laughing as they did. Kirk sat there on Jason's lap, listening as the sound of Lars and James running off to parts unknown slowly ebbed away in the distance. Kirk looked back to Jason and shook his head before letting out a rueful laugh of his own. He brought a hand up to his face and covered half of it with his palm out of shame.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Kirk said distantly, groaning.

“Well, I _did_ say it was gonna be memorable,” Jason teased.

“Yeah, and now everyone on campus will remember now too,” Kirk remarked mirthlessly.

“You have to admit, it's pretty funny,” Jason replied, trying to bring a little levity to the situation.

Kirk wanted to be pissed, truly he did, now that a video of him and Jason getting caught in Jason's car having sex was going to be floating around campus, but he couldn't stay mad for long. Shit like this happened all the time and Kirk knew that if anyone tried anything Jason would set them straight in an instant to protect Kirk's honor. So he relented a little and offered up a bashful smile instead.

“I mean, _kinda_...” Kirk admitted, making Jason smirk.

They both let out a good-natured laugh and kissed each other, choosing to focus on their moment together over everything else. Kirk was still riding high on the adrenaline he got from having sex with Jason in his car and figured he didn't want that feeling go to waste.

Besides, their problems could wait until tomorrow after everyone's seen the video.


End file.
